


The Delivery Boy Cliché

by talonyth



Series: prompted [24]
Category: Free!
Genre: I can't believe I did this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pizza delivery boys do not fall in love at first sight. Usually not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delivery Boy Cliché

"Heh, pizza. Nice. I didn't order any but I'll gladly take it."

Sousuke stares into the face of the guy opposite of him, leaning against the doorframe with a grin. Didn't order any? What the--- his eyes scan over the receipt stuck on the lid of the pizza box.

Ocean's Treasure - what an incredibly stupid name for a pizza - with extra mackerel on it. Pizza with mackerel sounds like a sin but anyway. The address is definitely right, he passes by this street on his way to college every day. Apartment number 7. He lifts his head to see the number 8 hanging from the door. Oh. 

"Wrong apartment, I guess?" 

The red-haired guy still has a smug grin plastered to his face and Sousuke feels mildly irritated by him. Actually more by the fact that he is wearing a pair of loose-fitting shorts in a gross colour combination like yellow and purple and a very, very, extremely tight-fitting tanktop. Holy shit. Sousuke pulls his cap into his face in an attempt to hide any change of expression both due to his mistake and to... the other man's taste in clothing. 

"Apparently. I'm very sorry, please excuse my intrusion," he says, trying to sound as stern as possible - a difficult task as he is too focused on that person's - Matsuoka's as the doorsign reads - upper body. Sousuke doesn't remember ever staring at someone solely based on their appearance but it is hard not to. Objectively speaking, he has a really nice upper body. Probably athlete of some sort. 

"It's okay, it's probably that gross fishy pizza with tons of mackerel anyway. I wouldn't take that one if it was for free," Matsuoka says and Sousuke nods slowly. 

"Me neither. Ocean's Treasure... even the name is stupid," he says and earns a laugh from Matsuoka. Damn. He shifts from one leg to another and Sousuke swears he can see muscles flex and unflex. That tanktop is illegal. 

"Are you for real? Man, Haru has no taste. You should probably go and bring him his pizza, though. If it gets cold, he'll get it for free, right?"

Sousuke jolts and suddenly realizes Matsuoka is perfectly right. Shit. He got too distracted by... well, things. He quickly nods and bows. 

"I should hurry. Sorry again for disturbing you."

Another laugh from Matsuoka. He's lovely, actually, and Sousuke is now certain he knows the reason why he can't stop staring at him. He has never been more grateful for the stupid-looking caps they have to wear to work. 

"Never mind that. I'll order pizza next time so you'll deliver it right next time," Matsuoka chuckles and damn, Sousuke feels embarrassed. This can't be real. 

"And I'll make sure to deliver it hot and steamy."

He can see Matsuoka grin - Sousuke probably just imagines it is with intention - and waves before closing the door. 

Shit. The pizza delivery boy falling in love first sight with a customer is so old. It is so cliché. What the hell. Sousuke stares at the closed door, number 8 stuck on it, and he hopes that next time he knock on it, it is the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so embarrassed i think i might die. i hope you all know the actual trope of this is from bad pornos in which a pizza delivery boy brings pizza and then it gets steamy. i could not bring myself to do it but maybe next time, sousuke.


End file.
